Charli Robinson
Sharlene Marie-Zeta Robinson known professionally as and previously as Charli Delaney (born 8 March 1980 in Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia) is an Australian singer, actress, radio presenter and children's performer. Robinson was a member of Hi-5 Original series. Before Hi-5, she had roles in various Australian TV shows and soaps. She went to Hunter School of the Performing Arts at Broadmeadow, Newcastle. A trained yoga instructor, she hosted the Hi-5 section encouraging body co-ordination and skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. In television interviews, Robinson has expressed an interest in children's yoga. She was born and raised Jewish. She married her childhood love Brent Delaney on 15 March 2003. The two have since split and announced their separation on 30 November 2009. Robinson chose to leave Hi-5 in February 2008, officially announcing on 22 February 2008 that she would be leaving the group. She indicated that she would continue with the show until a suitable replacement was found. Her replacement is Casey Burgess, formerly of Girl TV (currently former member of Hi-5, which succeeded by Mary Lascaris). Robinson noted her plans for the future include other presenting work, and acting in film and television, in order to challenge herself. She served as judge on Battle of the Choirs in 2008, and also appeared on the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars. In 2009, Robinson co-hosted the celebrity singing show It Takes Two with Home and Away actor Paul O'Brien. She has signed a three-year contract with the show. She also appeared in the short film Tegan the Vegan Management were impressed with Robinson, filling in as a co-host on the Hot30 Countdown, that they decided to invite her to be on the airwaves. Robinson had a show on the Today Network's 2DayFM and Fox FM on late nights initially to Wednesday with Chris Page and had co-hosted the Top 6 @ 6 with Danno on the Today Network for one hour. August 21 July 25 Robinson has also been the 'My Daily Dirt' columnist for the Today Network, who presented updates throughout the day. In March 2010, Austereo announced that Robinson and Chris Page will host the Hot30 Countdown replacing Tim Lee and Biggzy, they commenced on Monday 15 March 2010. After leaving The Hot30 Countdown at the start of January 2011 she is now host from February 2011 onwards the solo presenter of 'The Dirt' which airs each weeknight at 7pm. Charli also does Dirt TV and does segments on 2dayFM on the weekdays. In May, 2011, Robinson filled in as the host on The Kyle & Jackie O Show while Kyle Sandilands and Jackie Henderson were off on sick leave. In October 2011, it was announced that she would be hosting a re-launch of the TV show It's a knockout. In November 2011, rumours surfaced that Robinson had been hired to replace on-air announcer Moyra Major on the 90.9 Sea FM Gold Coast breakfast show, after a successful six-week stint as co-host during McGregor's maternity leave. December 5, 2011, it was announced that Charli was signed to host the Sea FM Gold Coast breakfast show in 2012 with Simon 'Baggs' Baggott and Galey. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Hi-5 franchise Category:Former member Category:Blonde Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Golden Hair Category:Brunettes Category:Female Category:Charli Delaney Category:Non-Fat